


An Evening In

by dark_wolve9



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_wolve9/pseuds/dark_wolve9
Summary: Neal and Peter spend a little alone time





	

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: sherylyn, all mistakes are mine  
> Disclaimer: Peter and Neal do not belong to me  
> 

 

 

“Neal, I don’t think I can …..”

He held a finger to Peter’s lips to quiet his best friend and lover. Shh, Peter, trust me. You do trust me, don’t you?”

Peter nodded his head yes.

He leaned over and captured Peter’s mouth, nipping at the other man’s lower lip, then leaving a trail of kisses along the strong jaw. Peter took a deep breath as Neal slipped the blindfold into place.

Next, Neal sucked and nibbled his way up Peter’s strong left arm before securing his wrist to the bedpost. The right arm received the same treatment. Once Peter was tied up, Neal began caressing his lover’s smooth chest, taking time to stop and pull on his lover’s nipples. He continued his decent downward, leaving a trail of wet kisses as he made his way south.

He lingered over Peter’s groin, blowing cool air over the swollen cock - the large, plump, beautiful, trapped cock that was leaking pre-cum. Neal massaged Peter’s balls through the metal cage, causing him to squirm.

Spreading Peter’s thighs further apart, he could see the wide plastic base of the butt plug peeping out of his lover’s excessively-stretched hole. Neal grabbed the edges and pushed it in deeper, then he gave their favorite toy a quick twist. He moved the plug in and out, slowly fucking Peter, causing him to plead, “Neal, please.”

“Just relax, trust me.” Again, he received a quick nod from Peter. He picked up the remote from the bedside table and turned it on low. Peter arched and his body shook. Neal turned the vibe to a higher level and watched as his partner quaked, unable to control himself as his prostate was constantly worked over.

Peter’s body jerked, his legs trembled, and sweat began to prickle his brow. His trapped cock had turned a deeper shade of red, begging for release from the steel entrapment. Neal flipped the remote even higher and went back to massaging Peter’s heavy balls.

“Neal. Please.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No. I …., please, Neal” His voice trailed off as his body kept twitching with the need to come.

Neal peeled off his own sleep pants and shorts. His cock jumped, as his own need took control. He grabbed the lube and slicked himself up. He turned off the vibe and slowly removed the plug, watching as his cum from earlier slowly dripped down Peter’s leg. He lined up and pushed his cockhead into Peter’s inviting hole. He slid in slowly, taking his time, driving Peter crazy. His lover tried pushing back, straining to get Neal inside him.

When he was finally flush against Peter, he pulled out, then he continued with slow, small thrusts, hitting Peter’s sweet spot time and time again. The whole time he was torturing the older man’s nipples, twisting them and pulling them taunt. Peter’s body was a bundle of nerves; no matter where Neal touched him, the man moaned and shuddered.

Peter’s hips started to hitch, trying to match Neal’s movements, but he kept changing his pattern, sometimes he would thrust harder or not at all. He relished being deep inside his lover. As Peter writhed and groaned, his desires overcame him. He picked up speed, slamming into Peter until the man cried out; Neal came, filling his love for the second time that evening.

He leaned over Peter and kissed him. He licked the sweat from Peter’s brow and sucked on his throat, lingering on his mole. Gradually, he slipped his spent cock from his partner’s spasming hole. Some of his cum trickled out before he inserted the plug back in place. Using his fingers, he wiped some of his cum from Peter’s thighs and offered his slick digits to Peter. The man’s tongue licked the stickiness clean and sucked on Neal’s nimble fingers.

Once again he hit the on button on the remote; Peter yelped as his prostate was once again assaulted. Neal removed the blindfold and kissed the brown eyes that were filled with tears. He moved back to Peter’s broad chest, sucking and biting the hard nubs, all while holding Peter still.

Finally, he made his way to Peter’s aching cock. He ran butterfly kisses across the head before opening the lock, releasing it from its torture. As his lover’s cock sprung free, Neal slipped the head into his mouth and hollowed his cheeks. That was all it took as Peter shouted his name and came. Neal popped the head from his mouth and watched as Peter quaked and shook, his cum splattering his chest.

As Peter came down from his climax, Neal shut off the vibe but left the butt plug in place. He untied the silk ribbons holding Peter to the bedposts. Carefully, he massaged the strained limbs helping the blood flow return. He made sure his love was comfortable before he headed for the bathroom.

Peter was almost asleep when he returned with a warm washcloth in hand. Not wanting to wake his love, he gently cleaned him up.

He considered removing the plug, but opted to leave it in place. Maybe, if he was lucky, and he was sure he would be, Peter would be up for another round in a few hours.

Climbing into bed, he curled up next to his lover, throwing his leg around Peter’s and resting his head on Peter’s strong pecs. Soon he too fell asleep, listening to the strong heartbeat of the amazing man he loved.


End file.
